deconstructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vrismatic Portable Anvilforge
The Vrismatic Portable Anvilforge, or the V.P.A. or anvilforge or just forge, is an object created for a Homestuck RP on a particular server which doesn't need to be named here. Purpose The whole point of the forge is to make an IC way of creating weaponry, or objects, out of the vast amount of treasure that the trolls have gathered through their various adventures. Since they're all extremely short on grist at the current point in time, Vriska decides to take up smithing in order to allow for physical creation with the materials that are otherwise effectively useless to them. Maybe she thieved the skill from someone else or something. Theory of operation #Once Vriska adds a new user to the authorization list, the user can register with the forge and study a specibus (up to 4 specibi, generally, since 4 is the initial limit). #Once a specibus is studied, the user can craft an implement of some available material (copper initially since it's the simplest to work with). #Each crafting attempt increases (or has the chance to increase) two separate skills, basic smithing and whateverkind smithing. ##As the basic smithing skill increases, it allows the user to work with better/more expensive/rarer materials. ##As the specibus-specific smithing skill increases, it raises the chance that the user will create a better-quality implement. #Instead of actually creating an item, the forge will immediately melt down the materials used and recycle them for later use, which prevents the user from spamming craft commands. It does keep track of how many implements of each quality have been created thus far. #Ideally, actual items can be created at a certain point, but Vriska likes treasure too much to let you waste any of it on anything less than a Superior-quality item. You can only physically make an item that you've already forged previously, but you can make as many of them as you'd like up to your quota limit. Concrete functionality The forge has one view and a variety of commands. The view mainly exists to give unauthorized users a better idea of what the whole thing is about. * &view_authorized - short blurb mentioning +vpa/list and showing the current list of authorized users. Includes a bit on contacting Vriska for access. * +vpa/list - lists all user-level commands. * +vpa/reg - registers with the forge and sets SKILL_DBREF`BASIC to 1 so you can start using copper. * +vpa/study * - like registering, but for each specibus. Sets SKILL_DBREF`SPEC`%0 to 1 so you can create items suitable for use with that specibus. * +vpa/mats - lists available materials. Not limited to metals, as intangir-claw and candy are two of the selections as of the time of writing. * +vpa/specs - lists available specibi. * +vpa/skill - details your current smithing skills, both basic and specibus-specific. * +vpa/craft - explains how to craft things, or at least attempt to. Mentions /mats and /specs. * +vpa/craft * * - handles the actual crafting process, %0 being the material and %1 being the specibus (so a full command would look something like +vpa/craft copper sicklekind). Activates 30sec global cooldown and a second cooldown for the individual material. ** Still have yet to write the code for skill increases and statistic recording. * +vpa/real * * * - make real one of your previous successes, in the form quality material specibus as in +vpa/real glorious titanium crowbarkind. Not yet implemented, awaiting completion of /craft. Category:MUSH